Mission
by Pianodream
Summary: La déesse Cosmos confie une mission au téméraire Squall et au joyeux Djidane. Les évènements s'enchaînent et prennent une tournure inattendue... WARNING: hard yaoi.
1. Parce que j'aime être seul

Disclaimer : Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

NDl'auteure : ma dernière fanfic. J'ai mis du temps à la faire mais, voilà ! ^^

**Warning :** hard yaoi.

Cosmos leva les yeux et promena le regard sur l'assemblée des guerriers. Ce matin, pas un ne manquait à l'appel. Elle s'en réjouissait, mais combien de temps encore cela durerait-t-il?  
Lorsqie le silence se fit, elle prit enfin la parole.

__"Guerriers. Aujourd'hui, je vous confie une mission qui se révèlera peut-être plus périlleuse que ce que vous imaginez. Loin vers l'est d'ici, je peux percevoir une puissante effluve... Et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas un signe de bonne augure..."_

Quelques murmures inquiets parcoururent les rangs. Certains semblaient affolés, d'autres tentaient de dédramatiser la situation. La déesse leva gracieusement une main et le silence revint.

__"J'en appelle à votre vaillance et votre courage. Y'a-t-il parmi vous quelques braves qui seraient volontaires pour partir en ces lointaines contrées, et revenir nous faire part de ce qu'ils y auraient vu?"_

Il y eut un court temps de latence. Puis...

__"J'irais."_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Adossé à un pilier mince et blanc du Sanctuaire de l'Ordre, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage renfrogné avait dressé les yeux. Il était vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir bordée de fourrure blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Entre ses yeux bleux glacials courait une mince cicatrice brune.

__"Laissez moi y aller."___

__"... Merci, Squall... Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre?"___

__"Merci, déesse. Mais j'ai plaisir à voyager seul..."___

__ "Les routes et les contrées ne sont pas sûres. Tu devras partir avec quelqu'un, dans ton propre intérêt. Un volontaire?"_

Le silence s'étira. Cosmos allait se résigner lorsque...

__"Moi. Je suis volontaire."_

À nouveau toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Les yeux de Squall s'agrandirent de surprise.  
Au premier rang, un jeune garçon venait de sauter sur ses pieds. Il ne dépassait pas la poitrine du Seed en terme de taille et son corps était mince et souple. Il portait des bottes grises, un pantalon de toile bleue d'où dépassait une longue queue dorée et un gilet bleu sans manches doublé d'un jabot et d'un tricot blanc. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval basse virevoltaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu lagon pétillaient. A son côté, de longues ceintures de cuir retenaient une sacoche-fourreau contenant deux superbes dagues stylisées. L'adolescent fit quelques pas en avant et stoppa devant la déesse, l'air déterminé.

__"Djidane... Tu en es sûr?"_ fit la divinité.

Le Génome blond hocha la tête, faisant tinter sa boucle d'oreille, puis tourna les yeux vers Squall. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et détourna le regard. Cosmos eut un moment de silence, puis elle ferma les yeux et acquiesca.

__"Soit. Vous partirez dès que vous serez prêts. Bonne chance..."_

Squall attendit à peine la fin de la phrase. Il tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambées, saisissant sa besace au vol, regardant droit devant lui. Il rageait intérieurement. Il ne tirait aucun plaisir à mener des missions en duo et aurait mille fois préféré y aller seul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un se porte volontaire? Squall avait déjà dépassé le camp avant que la voix aigue et claire ne résonne dans ses oreilles.

__"Hého! Attends!"_

Le brun pila net et se retourna. Quelques pas derrière lui, l'adolescent blond se hâtait, portant un petit sac.

__"Tu as oublié de prendre des vivres. On a une trotte à faire alors autant ne pas mourir en route!"_

Squall ne répondit pas. Il reprit son chemin, marchant à grands pas, l'adolescent blond suivant le rythme sans plus dire un mot. Ils firent quelques kilomètres sans se parler, puis le lion se rendit compte que Djidane le fixait alors qu'il marchait.

__"Pourquoi tu es venu?"___

__"Bah, cette question! Je viens t'aider pour la mission!"___

__"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je préfère voyager seul."___

__"Il faut un début à tout, non?"_

Squall poussa un grognement réprobateur et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Suivant la route mince et tortueuse, ils arrivèrent en vue de la forêt alors que l'après-midi s'avancait. Le Seed ralentit et s'arrêta devant l'orée du sous-bois, puis se retourna. Djidane semblait inquiet, regardant les arbres avec appréhension.

__"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"___

__"Cet endroit... Il y a bien quelquechose là-dedans... Une force..."___

__"Tu détectes des trucs toi?"___

__"Je suis un Génome. Je peux parfois ressentir les afflux de myste... Et là, il y a quelquechose... C'est puissant mais je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est."___

__"Nous avons une mission. Si tu as peur, rentre. Moi je continue."_

Djidane sembla légèrement froissé. Il saisit le bras de Squall et tira ce dernier en arrière jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Le Seed fut happé littéralement par le bleu azur des iris du jeune garçon, qui arborait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

__"Mais je n'ai pas peur! Que cette chose s'amène et je lui ferais sa fête!"_

Il le dit avec un air assuré, son visage touchant presque celui de Squall, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Repoussant le Génome, il tourna les talons et entre dans les bois. Djidane le suivit. Ils marchèrent vers le Sud, s'enfoncant de plus en plus loin sous les arbres. Le soir tombait et la lumière s'amenuisait peu à peu. Bientôt ils ne virent plus que les étoiles qui transparaissaient au travers des frondaisons, et la nuit les enveloppa. Squall stoppa net alors qu'il débouchaient sur une petite clairière.

__"L'afflux de myste est de plus en plus fort."___

__"On est allés assez loin. Arrêtons nous ici pour la nuit."_

Sans attendre la réponse de Djidane, le jeune homme saisit quelques branches mortes, les brisa et les jeta en tas sur une petite butte de terre au centre de la clairière. Djidane ramassa une poignée d'herbes sèches et la jeta sur les branches. Le Seed saisit son briquet et l'actionna, à quatre pattes par terre, soufflant sur les flammes pour les faire monter. Le regard bleu de Djidane ne le quittait pas et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Quand le feu ronfla assez fort, il se releva et fusilla son compagnon du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gêné et détourna les yeux vers le sol. Le ventre de Squall grogna de protestation, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim. Le génome eut un petit rire et plongea le bras dans son sac. Il en extirpa du pain, de la viande séchée et en lança quelques tranches au brun qui les saisit au vol.

__"Heureusement que j'ai pensé au dîner, hein Squall?"_

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il s'assit et mangea sans prononcer un mot, gardant un oeil rivé sur son compagnon. Quelque chose en lui l'intriguait. Était-ce la façon dont il le regardait lui-même? Était-ce les ombres que le feu projetaient sur son visage fin ou la manière dont ses boucles d'oreille scintillaient juste au-dessus de son cou mince? Squall n'en savait rien, et il refusait de le savoir. S'attacher aux personnes n'apportait que de la peine, et cela, il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour ces raisons le Seed se refusait également à s'ouvrir à cet adolescent pétillant de joie. Et ainsi ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le repas.  
Le soir était calme. Rien ne bougeait. Squall fixait le sol et Djidane faisait rouler une petite pierre dans ses mains. Au bout d'un temps interminablement long, le blond finit par lâcher un immense soupir et lança le caillou un peu loin, sautant sur ses pieds.

__"Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour... Histoire de voir un peu."___

__"..."_

Le Génome saisit une branche enflammée et s'avança en dehors du cercle de chaleur. Squall regarda osciller la flamme de sa torche alors qu'il s'éloignait et disparaissait dans les ténèbres, tiraillé entre deux sentiments confus. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à cette boule de poils électrique et rentre-dedans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa compagnie plutôt agréable. Il promena son regard sur le foyer lorsqu'il entendit un grondement monter des bois. Djidane avait dû tomber sur un quelconque animal. Le Seed soupira. Il n'irait pas aider, l'adolescent était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, surtout avec ses dagues. Regardant les affaires éparpillées sur le sol il se surprit à les détailler. Le sac gris... La couverture mince... Les dagues et leur fourreau... Les dagues et leur fourreau... Squall mit quelques secondes avant de tilter.

__"Il.. Il n'a pas pris ses armes!"_ fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Comme en réponse, un faible cri de terreur accompagné d'un rugissement montèrent des sous-bois. Squall sentit son sang se figer et le monde se glaca un court instant.

_"DJIDANE!"_

Le Seed sauta sur ses pieds, agrippant les dagues d'une main. Si Djidane ne les avait pas... Un second hurlement sortit de la pénombre, glacial.

__"DJIDANE!"_

Le jeune homme s'élança au travers des buissons, écartant les branches et piétinant les obstacles, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il suivait des yeux la lueur tremblotant de la branche enflammée et finit par déboucher sur une éclaircie.  
Djidane était tombé au sol, sur les coudes. Son visage était pétrifié de peur et il tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux hagards étaient dressés vers le ciel. Squall suivit le regard... Et en resta terrifié.  
À quelques mètres des deux jeunes hommes, un Behemoth se tenait. La bête était véritablement gigantesque, et devait faire le double de la taille habituelle de son espèce. Ses pattes épaisses comme des arbres se terminaient par des griffes comme des couteaux et de sa gueule bavante on voyait luire d'énormes crocs. Il dardait d'immenses yeux jaunes et furieux sur eux, sa longue queue fourchue se balançant lentement, prêt à attaquer. Le génome balbutia d'une voix terrifiée.

__"C'est... C'est ça..."___

__"Quoi?"___

__"La source de myste... C'est LUI!"_

Squall ne put répondre. En une seconde la bête était sur eux et abattait son énorme patte sur l'adolescent. Dégainant sa gunblade, le Seed se jeta de côté et visa la tête.  
BANG!  
La bête aveuglée poussa un rugissement terrifiant et le Seed saisit Djidane par le bras, le relevant et l'entraînant dans les ténèbres.  
Ils fuirent longtemps, main dans la main, le jeune homme brun traînant parfois littéralement l'adolescent blond sur le sol. Le Béhémoth les coursa un moment à travers la forêt, mais la peur semblait leur donner des ailes. Lorsque Squall n'entendit plus les rugissements de la bête, il ralentit enfin la course et déboucha sur l'orée des sous-bois. Déposant Djidane au sol, le Seed brun écouta attentivement le silence avant de revenir s'agenouiller vers son compagnon. Le génome était pâle comme un mort et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il respirait à peine et semblait profondément choqué. Mais mis à part quelques éraflures, il n'était pas blessé. Squall poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et laissa tomber les double-dagues et leur fourreau. Il voulut se relever lorsque la main de l'adolescent vint enserrer son bras.

__"J... J'ai..."___

__"Tout va bien..."_

Il voulut se dégager, mais soudainement sans savoir pourquoi, au lieu de repousser le blond, il ouvrit les bras et l'attira contre lui, pressant son corps frêle contre sa poitrine et respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Son parfum était doux et élégant. Squall sentit son coeur s'affoler lorsque Djidane l'enlaça en retour et qu'il put entendre clairement quelques sanglots étouffés s'échapper de sa gorge.

__"J'ai eu... Si peur..."___

__"Sshhh... Je suis là..."___

__"Tu m'avais dit... que tu préférais voyager seul... et tu avais raison... Je suis un poids pour toi..."___

__"Non... Non..."_

Le jeune Seed ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver à Djidane s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps? Cette pensée lui sembla insupportable. Voir Djidane pleurer lui était insupportable. Squall desserra légèrement sa prise sur le jeune garçon et plongea ses yeux glacials dans les siens mouillés de larmes, leurs visages se touchant presque. Le brun ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage. La peau claire et lisse, les sourcils arqués, les iris chaleureux, les cheveux dorés doux comme de la soie, les joues roses... Les lèvres, minces et attirantes. Squall, comme envoûté par cette bouche fine et pleine, se penchait de plus en plus sur le corps de Djidane...  
Lorsque leurs nez se touchèrent, Djidane voulut détourner la tête et le Seed eut comme un déclic. Il sut à cet instant, et cette constatation lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.  
Il aimait Djidane. Il l'aimait passionnément, au point de perdre son sang-froid lorsqu'il le savait en danger. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits comme au sortir d'un rêve, puis relâcha lentement le génome d'entre ses bras, marmonnant.

__"Demain quand nous rentrerons, nous demanderons des renforts pour ce Béhémoth..."___

__"Ou... Oui..."_

Squall repoussa finalement l'adolescent, se maudissant lui-même. Leurs affaires et leur campement étant sûrement hors d'atteinte, ils allaient devoir dormir là où ils étaient, avec pour couverture leurs seuls vêtements. Djidane tourna soudainement la tête, intrigué.

__"... Ça alors..."___

__"Quoi?"___

__"Ça sent... La mer?"_

Il se leva, s'arrachant aux bras de Squall, et s'éloigna précipitamment. Il appela au bout de quelques pas.

__"Oh! Viens voir!"_

Squall s'approcha de là où ils se tenaient... Et resta bouche bée.  
Il pensait avoir débouché sur l'orée du bois à l'intérieur des terres, mais cela n'était visiblement pas le cas. Sous eux, une majestueuse falaise dépourvu d'arbres surplombait un immense océan, noir et brillant sous la pleine lune, dont l'horizon allait jusqu'à se confondre avec le ciel. Le vent marin soufflait doucement, ébouriffant leurs cheveux, et le doux bruit de l'eau leur parvenait presque étouffé. Squall resta muet devant ce spectacle ahurissant de beauté. Djidane contemplant le paysage lui adressa un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, s'asseyant sur la roche.

__"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?"_

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le paysage était très beau, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit génome assis, ses cheveux blonds et ses boucles d'oreille virevoltant dans le vent, les yeux fermés, goûtant à la douceur de la nuit, il crut manquer d'air. La scène entière d'un coup lui apparut comme le plus beau spectacle qu'il eut jamais admiré. Squall s'assit aux côtés de l'adolescent, sans cesser de le fixer.

__"Oui... C'est magnifique."_

Ils restèrent longtemps assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant la surface plate et sombre de l'océan et les vagues venant mourir sur les rochers. Un vague sourire béat flottait sur les lèvres du jeune lion, auquel le singe répliqua par un large sourire malicieux. Ils finirent par s'endormir sous les étoiles...

Chapter 01 OWARI

Review s'il-vous plaît ! 8D Je finis d'écrire ça et je vous poste la deuxième partie.

Alors que Squall prend conscience d'étranges sentiments, Djidane semble ne rien remarquer. D'autres périls les attendent... Et cette fois-çi, l'un d'entre eux pourrait ne pas en réchapper...


	2. Parce que j'ai cru te perdre

Disclaimer : Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure : Et voici la suite! 8D Enjoy et postez vos rewiews !

**Warning :** hard yaoi.

Le matin qui suivit fut calme. Sous le soleil légèrement brumeux, la forêt semblait respirer. Squall, adossé à un arbre, se mordait pensivement la lèvre, le front barré par un rictus. Il tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol.

__"Non mais je vous jure... Mettre autant de temps pour enfiler une paire de bottes..."___

__"Me voilà, j'arriiiive!"_

La voix sortit du buisson derrière le Seed, puis ce fut Djidane tout entier qui émergea du feuillage, sautillant sur un pied. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux bleus papillonnaient de sommeil. Squall le fixa une seconde avant de détourner le regard et grogner à son attention.

__"Bon, on bouge."_

Il partit d'un pas pressé à travers le sous-bois.  
Le rêve du soir d'avant avait disparu, comme évanoui dans la brume.  
Depuis que la déesse les avait envoyés en mission, lui et ce macaque bavard, dans les tréfonds de la fôret, Squall croyait devenir fou. Il voulait s'enterrer, disparaître à six pieds dans le sol pour ne plus jamais croiser ce regard bleu azur.  
Il l'aimait.  
Ce petit bout de Génome l'attirait irrésistiblement, mais le Seed était trop fier pour se l'avouer. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant la scène de la nuit dernière. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés sur la corniche surplombant l'océan, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Djidane au creux du cou de Squall, ce dernier se sentait extrêmement gêné.

Il se murait dans un profond silence, décidé à ne pas s'attacher davantage au jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait en résulter, sinon peine et souffrance? Ils étaient deux hommes, et Squall souhaitait faire au plus simple. Il coupait les ponts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

__"Diiiis, qu'est-ce que tu feras quand on sera rentrés?"_ pépia l'adolescent.

Squall ne répondit même pas. Il n'en savait rien en vérité. Djidane le regarda, intrigué, puis reprit sa marche de plus belle, courant presque pour suivre le Seed à travers les feuillages.

__"Attends!"_

Squall ne l'écoutait pas. Il foncait droit devant, jetant un oeil à la carte de temps en temps. Djidane ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis se résigna et continua en silence. Ils ressortirent de la forêt et s'enfoncèrent à travers les plaines, remontant vers le camp de base au Nord. La matinée avancait, et alors que le soleil était à son zénith, Squall sentit distinctement son ventre crier famine. Depuis la veille ils n'avaient rien mangé. Le brun entendit une faible plainte et s'arrêta net. Djidane traînait légèrement, l'air presque attristé.

__"J'ai faim..."_ fit-il.

__"On mangera au camp. Viens."_ répondit le renfrogné.

__"Attends, y'a quelques buissons de ce côté. Y'a peut-être des baies..."_ le coupa le blond.

Il avisait des arbustes touffus à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, et se mit à courir vers eux. Squall soupira et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son dos mince et ses cheveux virevoltants. Il n'irait pas, il en avait assez. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation? Squall ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Si seulement tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve...

__"Ah... AAAAAAH!"_

Le coeur du Seed manqua quelques battements.

__"DJIDANE!"_

Il s'élanca et pila net en apercevant la scène à quelques mètres. Au dessus du Génome terrifié, une immense vipère des plaines se dressait, la gueule ouverte, prête à attaquer. Elle dardait des yeux affamés sur l'adolescent, ses crocs de la taille d'un couteau luisabt dans sa gueule. Squall sut qu'il avait trop peu de temps pour sortir sa gunblade. La vipère se ramassa, hargneuse.

__"BAISSE TOI!"_

La vipère plongea en avant, la gueule ouverte. Squall se jeta vers Djidane, le poussant sur le côté et le déviant de la trajectoire du serpent géant. Lorsque qu'il sentit les crochets traverser son vêtement et s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le serpent frappa de nouveau, deux fois, trois fois, entailant cruellement le thorse du Seed. Celui-çi, aveuglé par la douleur, saisit sa gunblade et la brandit en l'air, visant tant bien que mal la bête.

__"VA T'EN!"_

Une rafale de balles traversa le serpent de part en part et la vipère s'écroula avec un sifflement étranglé.  
Squall laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, le souffle court. Une douleur violente lui vrillait le thorse et le bras. Devant ses yeux il vit passer un éclair doré. Djidane s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, les yeux exhorbités et la bouche ouverte. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Mais au moins... Il n'était pas blessé. Le Seed eut un vague sourire déformé par la douleur et tenta de se relever. Une autre douleur, plus sournoise et plus brûlante que la première, commencait à se faire sentir.

__"Le venin... On doit retourner... Au camp..."_

Djidane ne répondit pas, visiblement choqué et désorienté. Le brun le vit saisir sa main et tenter d'articuler quelquechose... Mais la douleur se faisait plus forte. Elle irradiait dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Une mort rapide et violente, comme un vrai héros, donnant sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un. À cette pensée, Squall se sentit si pathétique qu'il lâcha un bref éclat de rire, posant sa main ensanglantée sur la joue de Djidane.

__"Je suis minable... Mourir par le poison d'un fichu serpent..."_

Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent se remplirent de larmes. Squall ne pouvait maintenant plus voir que son visage rougi et déformé par la peine, mais rapidement sa vue se brouilla tout à fait et il sombra dans les ténèbres...

_"Je pensais pouvoir le protéger...__  
__Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler...__  
__Je suis pathétique... Et j'ai encore tout fait foirer...__  
__Pardon...__  
__Pardon!"_

La lumière pâle du couchant venait effleurer la peau du Seed. Poussant un grognement de douleur, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il était ébloui, autour de lui tout était d'un blanc aveuglant, et de confus éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua, Squall distingua les visages flous de Cecil et de Butz, l'air visiblement inquiets et soulagés à la fois.

__"Ah Squall! Enfin tu es réveillé!"_ fit le mime.

__"Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais... Tu as dormi deux jours."_ soupira le paladin.

__"Ouaip. On a vraiment cru que tu allais y rester."_ haleta Butz de nouveau.

Squall laissa aller sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux, sa poitrine serrée dans un grand bandage, tentant difficilement de se remémorer les évènements. Les plaines... La vipère... Djidane...  
Le Seed se redressa brusquement sur le lit, une douleur vive lui vrillant le corps.

__"Djitane! Où est il!"_

Ses deux compagnons sursautèrent. Butz le saisit par les épaules et tenta de le rallonger doucement sur le lit, mais le brun luttait.

__"Où est Djitane!"___

__"Squall, calme toi, je t'en supplie! Tu es encore trop faible."_ fit Cecil, inquiet.

__"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé! Il va bien!"___

__"Djitane va bien. Il est juste choqué et il a besoin de repos."___

__"On l'a mis dans le lit juste à côté du tien, mais chut, ou tu vas le réveiller."_

Squall retomba d'un bloc sur le lit, se tournant à grand peine vers sa droite.  
Il distingua dans la lumière blanche un second lit à quelques pas du sien, à demi-caché par un voile de mousseline blanche, comme un berceau. Clignant des yeux, aveuglé par les larmes et les lampes, il finit par apercevoir une masse de cheveux dorés, qui semblaient briller sur les draps immaculés. Butz saisit le Seed par les épaules et le recoucha presque de force, la douleur aigue lui tordant le corps.

__"Tu dois rester allongé. Ordre du médecin."___

__"... Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux jours."_

Le paladin aux cheveux d'argent vint s'asseoir au chevet du jeune homme.

__"Eh bien... Quand vous êtes partis, nous avons quadrillé les plaines à la recherche d'informations sur les mouvement de l'ennemi. Et il y a deux jours donc, en rentrant au camp, Onion, Lightning et moi avons entendu des cris et nous vous avons trouvé. Tu étais gravement blessé et il y avait une vipère géante morte à côté de vous. On t'a ramené le plus vite possible, mais nous avons tous eu très peur. Surtout Djidane... Il était comme pétrifié devant ton corps, puis il a éclaté en sanglots. C'était vraiment terrifiant."_

Le paladin eut un léger frisson avant de poursuivre.

__"On vous a emmené à l'infirmerie et on t'a donné un antidote. Mais on a presque dû anésthésier Djidane pour le calmer tant il était hystérique. Complètement sous le choc, il hurlait comme un damné que tu étais mort par sa faute. Si Cosmos n'était pas intervenue, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. On t'a sauvé de justesse, et ensuite tu as dormi deux jours. Djidane n'a presque rien mangé depuis. Dès qu'il sera réveillé je pense qu'il sera soulagé de te voir."___

__"Mh... Vous savez ce qu'on a découvert dans la forêt?"_

Squall raconta le voyage en détail, sans même réprimer un frisson d'horreur en repensant au Béhémoth.

__"Et cette bête est la source de perturbation que Cosmos a ressentie?"_ fit Butz, pensif.

__"Je le pense. Il faudrait être plus nombreux pour espérer la vaincre..."___

__"Nous nous en chargerons. Repose toi et essaie de te rendormir... Nous t'avons posé de quoi manger sur la table de chevet."_

Sur ces mots, le paladin et le mime sortirent de la chambre d'infirmerie sans bruit. Squall regarda le plafond un moment, puis sombra de nouveau dans un douloureux sommeil...

Chapter 2 OWARI.

Aie aie aie... et voilà que notre asocial favori a failli casser sa pipe. Comment va finir cette histoire ? :D

La fin dans un instant !

Rewiew ? :3


	3. Parce que je t'aime

Disclaimer : Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure : Et voici la suite et fin de cette histoire! 8D Enjoy et postez vos rewiews !

**Warning :** hard yaoi.

Ce fut un bruit léger et discret qui le tira de son sommeil. Squall épuisé entrouvrit les yeux et scruta la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit noire, la simple lumière d'une veilleuse éclairant faiblement la chambre immaculée. Entendant un nouveau son étouffé, le Seed tourna la tête de l'autre côté.  
Djidane était réveillé. Assis sur le rebord du matelas, il ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, mi-extasié mi-terrifié. Squall se tourna dans ses draps et se redressa légèrement, surpris.

__"Tu ne dors pas?"___

__"... N... Non..."_ lui répondit l'adolescent, la voix chevrotante.

Le Seed sentit son coeur s'écraser lorsqu'il vit deux grosses larmes rondes et brillantes rouler sur les joues du Génome. Celui-çi suffoquait, se mordant les lèvres. Il descendit de son lit et s'approcha de celui du brun, hoquetant presque:

__"C... C'est ma faute."___

__"Non. Tu n'y es pour rien."___

__"J'ai fait n'importe quoi... Et tu aurais pu y rester pour de bon cette fois... Je..."___

__"Je ne suis pas mort."___

__"Mais tu as bien failli! Contre le Behemoth aussi. Si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais pas... été..."_

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Squall lui même sentit une émotion terrible l'étreindre. Il ouvrit les bras en direction du blond.

__"Viens..."_

Djidane s'approcha timidement de l'oreiller. Il allait dire quelquechose lorsque la main de Squall se referma sur son poignet et l'attira avec force. Redressé sur les oreillers, le jeune homme plaqua l'adolescent contre son coeur et l'étreignit de toute sa force, un torrent d'émotions brûlantes lui traversant l'esprit. Le petit Génome ne retenait plus ses larmes, et elles coulaient lentement sur les blessures enveloppées de bandages, aggrippant Squall comme un noyé et écoutant les battements sourds de son coeur. Le lion tourmenté fourra son visage dans les cheveux blonds comme de l'or et respira à pleins poumons le parfum doux de l'adolescent, les yeux fermés. Alors qu'il était inconscient, sans cesse il avait revécu la scène de la corniche, les rires de Djidane, sa chevelure virevoltante... Cette odeur était aussi douce que le rêve. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs larnes se mêlant au silence de la chambre, puis Squall se sentit soudain animé d'une envie, un désir fougueux, comme enfoui depuis toujours... Il prit le visage mince et inondé de larmes entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux glacials dans ceux azurés du voleur. Il devait confesser ce poids qui lui broyait le coeur.

__"Djidane... Lorsque nous étions sur cette corniche, lorsque nous regardions la mer... Ce moment si fugace et si précieux était comme un rêve pour moi. Tant que tu riais à mes côtés, alors que tu me parlais, que tu me posais des questions, que tu me regardais... je me sentais pousser des ailes. Lorsque j'ai vu ce Behemoth... Et ce serpent... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Je faisais tout pour enfouir ces sentiments, paraître détaché... Mais je ne faisais que me mentir. Je suis tellement heureux lorsque tu es à mes côtés, chaque parole que tu m'adresses, chaque sourire que tu m'offres... Je revis à chacun de tes mots..."_

Djidane le regardait, écarquillant les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Squall le tira vers lui et se rapprocha.

__"J'ai tant envie de te garder auprès de moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine... Je veux que tu souries, que tu ries, je veux que tu sois heureux comme tu me rends heureux... Je ne peux pas vivre sans le cacher. Djidane..."_

Le brun ne pouvait plus quitter le visage de l'adolescent des yeux. Il scrutait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, si blanche... Ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été... Ses lèvres fines et pâles comme des pétales de jeunes roses... Le Seed confus en perdait pied dans la réalité.

__"Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme je t'aime..."_

Il balbutia la fin de sa phrase. Intérieurement il pouvait sentir un volcan se réveiller, brûlant d'une folie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses doigts passèrent derrière la nuque de l'adolescent, comme un automatisme, son autre main sous son menton, et, lentement, attirèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre.

__"Djidane..."_

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, timidement. Squall ferma les yeux, puis, délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du Génome blond. Et le temps sembla suspendre son vol...  
Il ouvrit la bouche, tendrement, et titilla du bout de la langue les lèvres closes de Djidane, comme pour demander à entrer, bouillant de désir. Il y eut un temps infiniment long, une éternelle seconde d'hésitation, puis les yeux bleus lagon de Djidane se fermèrent, tout son corps se détendit, et il répondit au baiser, écartant lentement les lèvres. Squall se rapprocha encore, presque hésitant, puis, vaincu par le désir, céda à l'invitation.

Sa langue franchit la barrière douce et sèche, et caressa les dents lisses. Le brun sentit une petite langue timide et sans défense venir effleurer la sienne, et il la captura à son tour. Crispant les mains, il attira le blond contre son thorse, le dominant de tout sa hauteur et explorant avidemment sa petite bouche. Djidane eut un grognement de plaisir étouffé et répondit à l'assaut du lion, tentant de reprendre le dessus. Avec une fougue et une volupté sans pareilles, ils s'unirent en un baiser long et langoureux, grondant presque tant la passion les consumait. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de faire jouer leurs langues et décollèrent leurs lèvres, ils haletaient. Squall pressant le blond sur lui sentit une immense boule de chaleur lui descendre dans le bas du corps et il devint rouge comme un rubis.  
Djidane aussi avait le teint rosi et le jeune homme ressentit le début d'une grande excitation contre son thorse. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit descendre sa main gauche dans le creux des reins, passant sous le T-shirt blanc et explorant la peau lisse et chaude du dos. Son autre main défit lentement le gilet de toile bleue et le fit glisser des épaules avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Il abandonna les lèvres minces et parcourut le visage et le cou de l'adolescent de baisers, descendant le long de la clavicule. Djidane poussa un grognement de plaisir étouffé lorsqu'il déposa un léger suçon sur le creux de sa nuque. Lui entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon noir de Squall et ses mains tremblantes pressèrent les pectoraux saillants sous les bandes de gaze blanche. Le Seed baissa les yeux et rougit de plus belle. Son immense excitation était maintenant visible dans son sous-vêtement de coton noir. L'adolescent vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passant sa jambe par-dessus le lit, et le brun fit remonter le T-shirt avant de le passer par dessus la tête du blond et de le jeter. Djidane se rapprocha, timide mais félin, et étreignit de nouveau Squall contre son thorse mince. Ce dernier tremblait tant qu'il eut du mal à ôter les ceintures de cuir souple et dézipper la braguette du pantalon de toile. Djidane se laissa basculer en arrière alors que le Seed tirait le bas du vêtement et emportait son slip de coton avec, révélant également son excitation.  
L'adolescent rouge jusqu'aux oreilles s'étendait en arrière sur le drap blanc, nu. Squall se redressa sur ses talons et se retrouva au dessus du Génome gêné, avant de descendre sur lui et de l'enlacer de nouveau. Sa bouche descendit sur les épaules minces, puis la nuque et la poitrine maigre. Ses mains vinrent pincer tendrement gentiment les tétons et Djidane poussa un râle étouffé. Squall continuait, traçant du bout des lèvres son chemin sur les côtes et le ventre plat de l'adolescent. Celui-çi poussa un autre grognement entre le rire et la gêne lorsque les grandes mains vinrent presser ses hanches fines. Squall releva la tête et prit doucement les poignets du jeune garçon, écartant ses petites mains de son visage rouge de pudeur.

__"Tu as... honte?"___

__"N... Non... C'est..."_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Squall amena l'une des mains de Djidane vers lui et se mit à embrasser doucement le dessus du poignet, puis la paume, et finit par venir suçoter l'extrémité d'un doigt. Djidane poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir, les jambes repliées, agité de spasmes, alors que le Seed remontait son bras du bout de la langue jusqu'à son menton. Djidane le suppliait presque, une main sur son front.

__"A... Arrête! C'est bizarre!"___

__"Mais c'est bon?"_ fit le Seed dans son oreille.

Le génome hocha la tête dans tous les sens, comme une jeune fille timide. Le brun sourit et lui mordilla le lobe, emplissant sa tête de toutes ses sensations si fortes et si agréables, son odeur élégante, le goût presque sucré de sa peau, la chaleur de son petit corps mince et nu, ses cheveux d'or qui lui chatouillaient le nez... La main du Seed effleura le ventre du Génome et descendit tout doucement sur le bassin osseux, osant à peine effleurer le pubis glabre. Djidane eut un long frisson hésitant, puis ses membres se détendirent et il s'ouvrit à Squall comme une fleur aux pâles pétales blonds. Le brun passa tendrement sur l'aine et saisit l'intimité brûlante de désir du Génome qui lâcha un gémissement. Il amorca de lents mouvements du poignet, les bras de Djidane entourant son cou et sa bouche haletante cherchant le baiser. Se plaquant presque sur lui, Squall explora du bout des doigts la jeune anatomie, taquinant d'un ongle le fruit défendu, les oreilles emplies des râles du jeune garçon. Lui-même se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sauvagement sur ce corps nu et sans défense qui ondulait sous lui.

__"Ah... Squall..."___

__"Tu es déjà tout dur... Tu ne l'as pas fait souvent, non?"___

__"N... Non... Tu peux venir..."___

__"Djidane... ?"___

__"S'il-te-plait..."_

Sa voix aigue et quasi-inaudible fit perdre la tête au brun. Il lâcha une main et la porta à son boxer, faisant descendre le vêtement distendu par l'excitation, et le jeta loin de lui. Il releva doucement les jambes du blond, le bassin osseux reposant sur ses cuisses musclées. Passant une main sous un des mollets, il déposa un baiser sur la cheville, remontant par à-coups vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. Djidane serra les lèvres et se prépara à l'accueillir, une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage.

__"N'aie pas peur... Je serais doux. Pour toi je serais le plus doux du monde... Djidane... Mon adorable Djidane..."_

Le génome blond se cambra en arrière et poussa un hurlement de plaisir lorsque l'organe bouillant du brun s'insinua lentement en lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos musclé, griffant et écorchant la peau, et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Squall ferma les yeux. Être en lui, le faire sien, c'était comme si le plus doux des rêves prenait forme. Il amorca un mouvement du bassin, avide d'explorer jusqu'au fond ce plaisir. Les longues jambes minces et fines ceinturèrent ses hanches et le corps de l'adolescent eut un autre spasme, recevant avec délices l'ardent plaisir de la chair.  
Chacun de leurs mouvements était comme synchronisés, unis jusque dans la mélodie de leurs râles. Squall lâcha le bassin chaloupé et descendit dans le dos cambré, sur les reins et vint toucher la base de la queue qui s'agitait en tous sens. Remontant le long de l'appendice caudal, il en explora la fourrure douce et soyeuse, ébouriffant les poils dorés et les caressant à rebrousse-poil. Djidane mordait le drap, bavant presque tant le plaisir l'envahissait. Squall accélérait la cadence, chaque assaut était plus puissant, chaque frisson se faisait plus fort... Et enfin...

__"Squall... SQUALL!"___

__"HUH!"_

Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Squall sentit son corps prendre feu alors qu'il donnait un ultime coup de rein, et il sentit l'orgasme emplir son corps chauffé à blanc. Djidane se tendit en arrière comme un arc, les pupilles dilatées, et poussa un puissant râle de jouissance, criant presque le nom de son amant alors que lui aussi jouissait, tachant son ventre et les draps immaculés...  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant à grand-peine leur souffle, puis Squall se retira lentement. Le sang battait aux temps du Seed alors qu'il se laissait aller en arrière dans les oreillers, et il fut pris d'un atrocs mal de tête. Son bandage s'était légèrement défait et le poison lui asphyxiait encore légèrement le cerveau, il avait tout donné. Les yeux fermés, il sentit le matelas bouger et la tête blonde du jeune garçon vint se poser sur son thorse douloureux, son bras passé autour de sa taille.

__"J'entends... ton coeur...___

__"... Bonne nuit, mon ange doré..."_

Squall eut un sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules minces, tirant la couverture sur leurs corps nus. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne se finisse jamais. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'endormir ainsi, abandonnés l'un contre l'autre, les autres découvriraient tout. Et Squall ne voulait plus jamais perdre Djidane. Il souhaitait le voir sien à jamais.  
La respiration lente et régulière du blond lui indiqua que celui-çi s'était endormi. Squall descendit doucement du sommier, souleva le génome léger comme une plume et le porta jusqu'à son propre lit avec d'infinies précautions, bordant le drap autour de lui comme on voilerait un trésor, il ramassa les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et enfin retourna se coucher, le rêve passionné qui les avait unis flottant encore dans leurs esprits embrumés.  
Le brun sombra lentement, comme un vieux lion fatigué, fixant le visage serein de l'adolescent assoupi, retournant sans cesse dans sa mémoire ces sensations et ses souvenirs qui lui devenaient si précieux, comme autant de joyaux luminescents dans la pâleur du petit matin...

OWARI.

Et voilà. Vous avez aimé ? Non ? Vous avez bandé ? Je peux aller me pendre ?

Dites le moi avec une rewiew !

Vous en voulez plus ? Postez vos souhaits avec une rewiew ! Mon imagination est vaste et fertile et j'attends juste de savoir ce que VOUS désirez ! ^^


End file.
